Ouran Host club dark secret
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: About Haruhi mainly, to do with the host club XD. quite short. First fanfic and completely random!


**The Host Club's Dark Secret**

This story is my first and is just random XD first thing I thought off. I'm not very good at writing, but I tried! Hopefully can tell me what you think. well anyways, I tried XD so made this one short lol.

**

* * *

**

_'Urghh, I was just going towards the Host club like always, honestly... they never give me a break!' Haruhi thought while sighing and looking down, she is a scholarship student in a rich high school as she calls them 'rich bastards' or whatnot. She also got 'forced' to join this so called Host club... which has like 6 guys who tend to make girls have a nosebleed and faint and so on. but Haruhi Fujioka is immune to that as it annoys her a lot, she is just simply a girl who is made to be thought as a guy. Only the Host club knows her true secret. She really hated the host club and it was a real waste of time in her point of view I mean, she could have been studying for a big test instead of this host club! but nope.. they waste her time a lot!... But she is not saying she hates the guys there, but they do seem to be really odd though sometimes... she never understood them guys! anyways, she was going towards the Host club doors and she went to look around her but there was no one else near her? Not even the twins? trying to hug and strangle her while calling her their toy? nor the prince Tamaki Suoh who calls her his daughter while hugging her to death? wonder where they were, she reached the door 'Finally here' then looked at a note on the door, but it read that there was no girls coming today. Hm strange she then sighed 'maybe I need to be here anyways, I will see...' As soon as she opened the door, she was about to walk in but something stopped her and she could not believe her eyes! and the others never saw her presence while she stood gobsmacked! she stood still at the door, with it open still just staring at all the hosts, not moving a muscle. _

_She looked first towards the windows, there was the twins! both of them, but they was actually making out! 'They were gay?' She thought while her mouth was open at the sight, the twins had cat like eyes and fiery hair, but like a reddish brown color. She thought the twincest was just an act! but nope... so... the things they told the ladies were true! 'I can't believe it!' worse part is, they are twins! as brothers! but they are really close for brothers. 'My eyes must be funny...' She mumbled._

_Haruhi then turned a little in middle she saw Tamaki and Kyoya making out as well! while on the sofa, no one really noticed her presence still while she was watching all! She just stared, mouth open at the sight. Tamaki had blond hair, much like a prince with blue eyes. While Kyoya was known as the Shadow king or something with black hair and glasses on. 'What the hell? those two as well? can't believe the shadow king?' so no wonder they were mother and father! 'More surprising, he is not writing in his book, or is he? I think I see him doing something with his hand like a writing gesture while kissing him... very odd,' Haruhi thought, while looking closer._

_Last but not least was most surprising of all! at the other side of the room on a sofa and chairs was both Hunny and Mori! making out like rest, never expect that! Hunny was a small Lolita boy with blond hair and was really cute but a little too cute while he had his 'Usa-chan' as he called it, and Mori was stoic and had black hair, with always a serious face. 'What is going on here... those two as well? What is next? Who would have thought, that this was there big secret! lying to everyone...' she then sighed and still was shocked, they never noticed her presence once! She felt very shocked at what she had witnessed, 'My eyes are seriously playing tricks on me...' She mumbled and sighed. 'Guess I will skip today's Hosting... Don't want to ruin their fun!' Sighing some more, while starting to back out of the door._

_'God sake, I can't take this anymore..!' Suddenly she shut the doors then blackness filled the hall ways, it was pitch black and she could not see a thing! she then looked around 'What is going on?' She then saw faces behind her, bright and all eyes was on her. It was actually the Host club, with there demon faces on. Tamaki was in front next to Kyoya holding his hand and everyone else was behind in a little gang. Haruhi was afraid and just kept running and running but got no where then they whispered to her "We will not let you get away..." Then suddenly..._

"Whoa?" Haruhi looked around and noticed she was just in her bedroom, she sighed, "What a weird dream... but then I think about it... they all do seem..." She gulped before saying the last thing "Gay... don't they..." She then started pondering about the match ups _'Like take the twins, they do the twincest... ever wonder if it really is not just an act... and then Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai, they are known as mummy and daddy... but Kyoya-senpai disagrees, I bet he agrees really.. but it is a mystery._' She let a sigh for the last pair '_But what about Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, well they do seem to hang around with each other a lot... but they are cousins and Mori-senpai wants to protect Hunny-senpai. So maybe they are closer then that, and are lovers..._' Haruhi kept pondering at the situation, then noticed the time! "Oh no, I got to get ready!"

Once Haruhi got to school, she could not help but wonder about the dream, maybe it is true! But the only way to know for sure, is to confront them! and ask if they are gay! once Host activities are done, because if she did it when the girls was there, they would be shocked! so best to be their secret... But until then she was not going to talk to them and just be to herself, because of them being gay... it really was a spooky dream she had and she just kept shivering at the thought of it!

Haruhi was in her class and just was reading her book, then the twins came in chatting away and then whispered about something, they both came towards her and popped a hand on each of her shoulder looking closer "What ya reading?" they said in unison to her but she just shrugged them off and ignored them while carrying on with her book. They looked at each other and just sat on there seats, next to her, while they kept looking at her. thinking the same thing '_Wonder what's on her mind..._' the entire class time, she ignored them when they stole glances and all sorts, she was just too occupied in the lesson other then them. They tried various methods to get her to look at them, like throwing something towards her head, but that did not work out.. when Hikaru did this, Haruhi dropped something then went to pick it up, so it hit Kaoru instead! He threw it pretty hard as well! so Kaoru let out a groan after that, and was about to shout at him, but said it in loud whisper instead, but the teacher still caught this and told Kaoru of. Hikaru laughed at this pretty much, but quietly.

Once all lessons was finished, she ignored everyone all day and kept to herself, like at lunch when Tamaki suddenly ran towards her classroom while she was eating... god knows why, then he went to hug her but she just threw a banana peel on the floor not noticing him then he tripped and got knocked out! when he hit the wall and so on... She then walked towards the Host club which was her final destination, she sighed and breathed in '_After Host club hours I will confront them!_' during all host club hours, all the hosts kept looking from the ladies towards Haruhi, thinking the same thing about wondering what is wrong with her! But she just kept on talking to the ladies as if nothing ever happened. Every now and then the twins would take sneak peaks while performing there 'brotherly love' routine, while the girls have nosebleeds and faints. Tamaki would be charming the ladies while glancing at Haruhi as well while being smooth with the ladies as they start to blush bad. As for Hunny and Mori, they would still do same with the ladies apart from Hunny not eating as much cake and would look from the corner of his eye, Mori is as well towards Haruhi. Last is Kyoya who looks up from his laptop while sat down, glancing at Haruhi. All was curious as to what was on her mind that she would keep quiet about. Thinking the same thing _'What is on that girl's mind? lets ask after!' _

The host club hours went on as usual but then was finally up and everyone said goodbye to there fellow girls, then all the boy hosts gathered while Haruhi said goodbye and led the last girl to the door, suddenly turning back to face them. about to open her mouth but was interrupted. "Haruhi..." was non other then the shadow king, Kyoya! himself. She turned facing him, he was writing in his notebook like usual "What is on your mind that is bothering you?" Everyone joined in.

Hikaru took step forward "Yeah, you have been ignoring us all day! and been acting oddly strange..." He sighed.

Kaoru went beside his brother and popped his arm around him "We have been worried something has happened! You can tell us!"

Tamaki then ran towards her "Is it something you can not tell your daddy about? I promise to make it all better!" he was saying with tears swelling up in his eyes, then he turned to Kyoya! "Mummy! Haruhi is being rebellious to her family! Not telling us what is wrong!" he ran towards him with tears in his eyes still "Talk to her to get it out of her!" but Kyoya just sighed and muttering something like 'Idiot...'

Hunny then had tears and turned to Mori. "Takashi! is Haru-chan being rebellious? is she ok? Is she going to die?"

Mori then popped a hand on Hunny's head "She is ok. don't worry." Hunny gave a big grin. Suddenly everyone was startled!

"Quiet everyone!" they turned there heads around with tears still in there eyes and swelling up more (apart from Kyoya and Mori, The twins had some 'Fake' tears in as well though!). While they started to listen to her. she then put her head down looking towards the floor. "I have been thinking... and I want to ask all of you a serious question! so listen... and don't get startled!"

The room was silent, Haruhi started taking one step forward slowly. Until her face was close to everyone! This was the moment she would talk! "are..." everyone started listening closely and thinking _'What is she going to say!' _Then Haruhi had a very serious face and pointed to all of them! "Are you all gay?" Suddenly quietness filled the room and everyone was astounded then all had a face palm! apart from Tamaki who went into his corner of woo. but Haruhi kept a very serious face on and did not laugh so they could tell she was serious! She then started to smile "Look, It's ok if you are gay, you can tell me! I don't care what you lot do in your spare time. I wont tell the girls to make you uncomfortable! so don't worry." Haruhi started walking towards the door, the hosts was still shocked, Tamaki still in corner and starting to grow mushrooms. She then turned back towards them "Don't worry, I will keep the secret! well I best be off! See you lot tomorrow." Then she was gone.

All hosts looked at each other still shocked thinking the same thing _'Great, now she thinks I'm gay! How did she come to that conclusion!' _even Kyoya was shocked at the outburst, He was probably writing in his notebook about her debt, and going to increase it just for calling him gay! of all people, she also called the shadow king gay! So he will be increasing it for her, just for revenge! he was grinning slyly as he did so. The twins sighed "That was... Odd..."

* * *

well, hope you liked it lol... I have been doing a couple more XD 2 of em are longer then this lolz, just wanted to post something! :P This was totally random.


End file.
